The present invention relates generally to nerve electrodes, and more particularly to a helical electrode which is implemented for ease of implantation on a nerve of the patient.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,481, an implantable helical electrode assembly is disclosed in which the spiral configuration is composed of one or more flexible ribbon electrodes each partially embedded in a portion of the peripheral surface of a helically formed dielectric support matrix arranged and adapted to fit around a selected nerve or nerve bundle during surgical implantation of the electrode assembly. The resiliency of the assembly allows it to expand in the event of swelling of the nerve. The electrode assembly is utilized to electrically trigger or measure an action potential or to block conduction in nerve tissue.
Such a helical electrode provides a generally superior design for its intended purposes but has been found somewhat difficult to mount on the patient's nerve during implantation. In essence, to install it on the nerve requires that the helical configuration of the electrode assembly be unraveled and then reformed about the nerve.